The purpose of this contract is to provide logistical and administrative support for activities associated with convening one workshop Mechanisms of Misfolded Protein Propagation in Neurodegenerative Diseases on November 8th, 2013 in San Diego, California. This workshop will focus on the cellular mechanisms used to signal or propagate protein misfolding within the CNS and will explore current technologies that could help advance our understanding of the relevance of these mechanisms to disease progression. Investigators in the fields of neurodegenerative disease biology, snyaptic signaling, and protein processing are invited to participate in this one day workshop which will be sponsored by the National Institute of Neurological Disorders and Stroke (NINDS). The workshop will be held on November 8th, 2013 at Manchester Grand Hyatt, San Diego, California.